Naval Reconnaissance Trooper
Background (light armor) worked into the clothing, as well as blast vest rated for medium armor (under the equipment harness). The transparent face shield was made of plastex with a integrated green-colored HUD system for the soldier, bringing up communications, sensors, weapons' status, and other mission necessary information, such as maps, objectives, and other important information. The plastex had a coating on the outside which would prevent anyone from seeing the HUD information from the outside looking in. In this photo, the trooper has a holstered Standard Issue Army-Navy Revolver across his chest.]] The brain child of the House of Royal Intelligence and the Kingdom's Navy, the Naval Reconnaissance Trooper (NRT) is part of the end result of Royal Intelligence's and Jod Military Forces' joint adventure in Special Tactics and Studies Division (Tactics & Studies), part of the larger Military Modernization Program. NRT's mostly conduct black operations. Formed from hand-picked Naval Guards to participate in the Tactics and Studies program involving the newly created Sentinel-class Patrol Craft sometime before 5 BBY, there is rumored to be less then 1,000 NRT's in the entire Jod Military Forces. Although heavy top secret classification over all NRT operations, training, & personnel make any reasonable guess nearly impossible. Although 1,000 is considered on the more liberal side of estimation, while conservative estimates put NRT's closer to 500 personnel. The basis for this smaller estimate is the NRT Force (35 personnel) assigned to each of the 7 Sector Commands, totaling to 245 personnel. Add in at least one assumed Force element attached to the HRI Outside Galaxy Branch, as well as at least 4 relief Forces for R&R, home time, and combat injuries & deaths, plus an additional combination training/administrative/command Force and you total 455 personnel. These highly elite special forces are considered the very cream of the top in the Jod Military Forces, easily surpassing the King's Army's Reconnaissance Snipers & Special Tactics Troopers. Pre-NRT History For many years before the rise of the formal Naval Reconnaissance Trooper, the Kingdom's Navy had been experimenting with makeshift Naval Guard units as resourceful scouts & raiders with a wide-range of skills. While not called Naval Reconnaissance Troopers yet, the newly trained Naval Guards did so well in the field that the House of Royal Intelligence took notice and took the Navy's initial ideas & steps into the Special Tactics & Studies Division for further development. Current Operations By 5 BBY, the current construct of the present day Naval Reconnaissance Trooper took form under Royal Command. Still exclusively recruited from the ranks of the Naval Guards, these modern day NRT's underwent 9 months of training to not only skilled scouts & raiders, but also special forces skilled in maritime & starship boarding operations, underwater demolitions & other underwater operations, realspace & surface/building demolitions, explosive engineering, special reconnaissance, direct action & airborne operations, hostage rescue, high-value target ops & manhunting, unconventional warfare, and zero-g & realspace operations. Weaponry Attached to Royal Command, NRT's are afforded the very best weaponry, including that weaponry that is part of the Future Army Program. These various weapons include the following: * Hudson-Xavier Mark 3 Sniper Rifle * QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifle * Standard Issue Army-Navy Revolver * Tac-A-1 Strategic Rifle * Tac-C-1 Strategic Crossbow * Tac-M-1 Strategic Carbine * Tac-MPD-1 Strategic Pistol Unit Organization & Tactics Detachment The basic organization unit is the "detachment", which see Naval Reconnaissance Troopers work in groups of 5 troopers and have a Senior Chief Petty Officer leading a group of 1 Chief Specialist Petty Officer, 1 Chief Technical-Specialist Petty Officer, 1 Petty Officer Technician II Class and 1 Petty Officer Technician I Class ( the "new guy"). These small groups are the most common field units for NRTs. Unit A "unit" is 2 detachments working together or 10 Naval Reconnaissance Troopers. The ranking remains the same as with the detachment, however one of the Senior Chief Petty Officers is replaced with a Master Chief Petty Officer. Units are common when NRT's are transported in force aboard a single Sentinel-class Patrol Craft. Force A "force" is 3 units and a single detachment acting as a administrative & command element (35 personnel total). Such command elements will have a single Naval Captain, C-SR CDR Grade as commanding officer, a Naval Captain, C-JR Grade as executive officer, and 1 Naval Lieutenant, C-SR Grade & 2 Naval Lieutenant, C-JR Grades in the "field" with the NRT units acting as field command officers. Typically a force does not act together on any singular mission, rather the command element has administrative & command authority over the 6 detachments and sends them out on missions accordingly with preset rules of engagement set forth by Royal Command. This wide-open freedom to conduct individual operations within a given Sector Command is part of what provides a NRT Force its effectiveness. Category:Kingdom of Jod